A Grand Alicorn Wedding
A Grand Alicorn Wedding is the first side story to be made by Hiatt Grey. Main Summary After coming out of the Time Cave from the events of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of 10,000 BC, Princess Celestia and Barret Barricade's wedding day is coming! And during the preparations for the wedding, Barret and Celestia tell their best man and bridesmaids about how they first met each other when they were about the Mane 6's age. Plot Prologue: Returning to the present Previously on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of 10,000 BC, after finding a letter that Princess Celestia's long lost boyfriend is found in the Ice Age 10,000 years ago through the Time Cave. She and most of our heroes travel through the cave to bring him back, and after rescuing him and returning to the present, he finally proposes her and Luna decides to make wedding arrangements immediately! One week later/Getting ready for wedding time A week later, the wedding is being prepped at Canterlot as the majority of the teams work hard to get the chapel ready in time. While the engines are busy gathering all of the special guests, Even Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival, the Harbor Master, and other famous equines throughout Equestria and all other places. And meanwhile, Mako sings "There's a Party Here in Equestria". With several clones of him joining in. With Barret/Barret tells his story As that goes on, Barret is currently having his Tux worked on along with Shining Armor (his best man), as well as several of the male characters are also trying on some new suits. And Spike then asks Barret on how did she and Celestia met. In which Barret explains it all began when they were around the Mane 6's ages. In his past life, Barret got in trouble by stealing an apple from a cart and the guards chased after him and his friend, Raygar. And after many escapades, they've finally escaped the guards. As they then were about to split the apple, Barret notices two hungry colts so he decided to gives it to the colts by splitting it. Despite Raygar's anger. Then out on the streets, the two see a crowd and see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, as Barret is staring mostly at Celestia, captivated by her beauty. While Raygar rolls his eyes in annoyance, but then Barret notices the two colts from before heading straight towards them and he jumps in the way and saves them. As Celestia and Barret look at each other, as Celestia blushes and the guards then tell him to be more careful next time. Before they continue on their way, as Raygar runs out to Barret and they go into their hideout. But when they arrive, Barret gazes out from the balcony and can only think of Celestia. With Celestia/Celestia tells her story Back in the present with Celestia, she is getting ready for the wedding with her bridesmaids. As Twilight is having her dress given the final stitches, she asks Celestia of how she and Barret met. And Celestia tells her that she was about her age at the Castle of the Two Sisters, as it flashes back to the past. In The Castle of the Two Sisters, Celestia and Luna have a lot on their plate, as Star Swirl the Bearded guides them in it. But all Celestia was thinking about was Barret, and how he saved those colts from being hit by their carriage. but also on how handsome he looked. As Luna tells her he's just a street rat, along with his buddy. Celestia just scoffs at this saying that she needs to look beyond what you see on the outside. That night/"She is More Than This" As the night rolls in, Barret looks into the skies and begins to sing: "She is More Than This". The next morning/Celestia goes to find Barret Trivia * Scenes *Prologue: Returning to the present *One week later/getting ready for wedding time *With Barret/Barret tells his story *With Celestia/Celestia tells her story *That night/"She is More Than This" * Soundtrack #There's a Pary Here in Equestria - Mako #She is More Than This - Barret # # # # #Loeb & Nine Stories - How (end credits song) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Side stories